


Maybe Tomorrow

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Gen, Memory Loss, Pain, Poisoning, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the Sun/Moon games.After being poisoned by the Nihilego, Lusamine is taken to a rehabilitation center in Kanto. The story is written from Lusamine's perspective as she battles the venom inside of her.





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I have a desk job and some days it feels like I'm just stuck in this damn chair all day. Sometimes it's so dull and boring I feel like I'm going to lose my mind and that was really the inspiration behind this story.
> 
> I also feel like Lusamine doesn't get enough love. I mean yeah, she's an evil psychopath, but I really love reading stories about her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

How long had she sat here in this chair? It could have been hours, it could have been years. She honestly couldn’t remember anymore. The moments passed by in a blur. Some days were clearer than others. On those days she felt the warm rays of the sun soaking into her skin. A sweet voice babbled on and on about things she was on the brink of understanding. She stared straight ahead, blank eyes taking in the surroundings, struggling to put together what was in front of her.  
  
A quick movement caught her attention. The girl with the light hair was here again today. Maybe she was the one making the sweet sounds. Who was she? Concentrate. You know the answer to this. Pain raced through her body. Her fingers became frostbitten. A freezing wind blew over her body freezing her lungs and halting her blood. She could feel her organs shatter in her frigid body as she tried to breathe. She wanted to scream, wanted to pull the nerves from her body, wanted to do anything to stop the incredible pain from continuing.  
  
And then it was gone. The woman in the chair blinked. The girl with the light hair was talking again. Did something just happen? She couldn’t remember. Suddenly she was tired. Feeling the warmth of the sun she closed her eyes. She would try again later. She would definitely remember later.

________________________

Today she could only see a faint light coming from above. Someone spoke softly off in the distance, but it was much too far away for her to comprehend. She was surrounded by water, floating gently beneath the surface.  
  
How did she get here? Was there an accident?  
No. That didn’t sound right. The water spun her in a different direction.

How did she get here? If it wasn’t an accident then someone had done this to her.  
It was closer to the truth, but not quite there. A wave pushed her and she cart wheeled away.

How did she get here? Something… she did to herself?  
No she couldn’t possibly do something like this to herself. The waves stopped.

But what if she did? What if this was all her fault?  
She plummeted downwards.

What if. What if. What if.

The waves pushed and pulled her in a delicate dance. Every time she moved closer to an answer the water pulled her away. She couldn’t hear anything above the waves now. She was completely encased by the movement, falling deeper into the darkness of the ocean. Questions of ‘what if’ floated through her mind. She stopped trying to hear them. She didn’t have the answers anyway. She closed her eyes as her consciousness drifted away. She would try again tomorrow.

________________________

It was evening now. A cool breeze blew a few strands of hair away from her face. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with swaths of orange and pink. How long had she been sleeping? She wasn’t really interested in an answer.  
  
Somewhere nearby a girl was crying. The woman in the chair focused on the sound. It was the girl with the light hair. She was standing next to the woman in the chair. She watched the sunset with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
_Don’t cry child. It’s only a sunset._  
  
“Where are you?” The girl whispered. “Please if you can hear me… just say something. Anything. If you can’t talk wiggle a finger or a toe. Please.”  
  
_Is someone hurt? You can tell me. Maybe I can help._  
  
The girl with the light hair knelt down and cupped the face of the woman in the chair.  
“Please answer me. Say anything. Move anything. Please Mom, please come back.”  
  
_Mom? Who is this Mom? What are you talking about? I am answering you. Stop ignoring me!_  
  
The woman in the chair said nothing. She just stared forward taking in the sunset.  
  
_If you won’t acknowledge me, then I’m done talking to you._  
  
The girl with the light hair sank her face into the woman’s lap and sobbed. Occasionally she looked up and asked again. The woman in the chair was numb. The wind had stopped blowing. Maybe tomorrow this girl would listen to her. Maybe tomorrow she would get some answers.

________________________

Today her chair was inside. A thick blanket was placed over her lap. Was it cold outside? She couldn’t tell. Snow was beginning to pile up outside. A voice mumbled something behind her. It didn’t sound like the light haired girl. Maybe she had stayed home today. That would probably be for the best.  
  
The woman felt a heavy hand jostle her chair. She blinked and continued to watch the snow. Suddenly she was spun around. A man with dark clothes leaned in too close. His scowl was familiar. She focused loosely on his grey eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before? If only she could remember.  
  
He backed up and spoke to her. “So this is what ya do, huh? Just sit here all day starin’ out the window. Are ya even tryin’ Lusamine?”  
  
Trying? Trying what? She couldn’t remember why she was in this chair, only that the girl with the light hair came to see her often. Her eyes became unfocused. She couldn’t remember this man.  
  
“Guzma, maybe this was a bad idea. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” It was the girl with the light hair. So she did come today after all. Maybe today she would remember who that girl was. She had to be important if she came to visit every day after all.  
  
“I ain’t done yet, Lillie.” The man sounded angry.  
  
_Who is Lillie?_ The woman wanted to ask.  
  
“Look at me Lusamine!” The man grabbed her face and angled it toward his own. She blinked. Lusamine. He had said that name twice now.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with ya! Are you going to sit in this chair forever? Get up. Move. I said get out of that fucking chair!” The man grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the chair. She barely held herself up, relying on the man for support. He pulled her into a hug. Her arms hung limp at her sides. When was the last time she had stood? Could she even call this standing if someone else was holding her up?  
  
“Come on Lusamine. I fought the poison too. You can beat it. You have to come back for the sake of those kids. You’re stronger than this, Lusamine. Don’t let the poison win.” She could feel the warmth from his chest. Kids? That sounded right. Two kids… a boy and a girl maybe? Not the dark clothed man. He was someone else. But the girl with the light hair…  
  
Fire raced through her veins. She could feel the heat from the flames as they moved from her feet upwards. She was beginning to burn up.  
  
She wanted to scream at the man to get away. She didn’t want him caught in the blaze. The flames were already rising past her waist, yet she was the only one who noticed. Why didn’t he notice? He held her tightly as the flames consumed them both.  
  
_Get away!_ She tried to scream. _Get away before you get hurt again!_  
  
Again. This man had been hurt by her. How? What did she do? The flames shot higher and the pain intensified.  
  
_No, not this time. I will find an answer this time._  
  
She reached for the man. He had called the girl Lillie. The girl with the light hair… her name is Lillie. She couldn’t forget this, had to make sure she remembered. Her skin had begun to melt, but the man looked untouched. He still held her close. It could be her only chance.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. The flames extinguished. Her eyes cleared. She turned her head toward the girl with the light hair. The woman’s hand slowly extended until it was resting on the girl’s shoulder.  
  
“Lillie?” She questioned meekly.  
  
Darkness engulfed her. She felt heavy and tired, her body going limp. Had she ever felt so tired? She wasn’t sure, but she thought she had done something important today. She could faintly hear voices around her. People were yelling at her, but what were they saying? She hoped she could remember to ask them tomorrow.

________________________

The girl with the light hair was back again. No, not the girl with the light hair. Lillie. Her name is Lillie. The woman was proud of this accomplishment. Maybe someday soon she would remember why she was in this chair. Lillie brought others with her often now. Yesterday there had been a boy with hair the same color as Lillie’s. She couldn’t remember his name. Were they related somehow? An itch formed around her ankle. That was good. It meant she was close to something. She would try to remember again later.  
  
It was beginning to get warm. She was sitting outside again; a chilly breeze blew her hair across her face. Lillie pushed the stray locks behind the woman’s ear and adjusted the light blanket across her knees. She sat next to the woman in the chair, taking the woman’s cold hands in her own.  
  
_What a nice girl,_ the woman thought, _I’ll have to make sure I thank her later._  
  
Today only Lillie was visiting. Maybe she would bring that nice boy with the dark skin soon. She could only remember that he smelled sweet like pastries. Or maybe the woman with the glasses would visit next. Her smile was as bright as the sun. What were their names? She couldn’t remember, but she was sure that she would know them one day. Maybe she would remember tomorrow.


End file.
